Summer Love Lights
by darkdaylight
Summary: Well... On the search for feathers Kurogane and Fai discover some... mystical things? This summary sucks sorry. Just read it the story is kind of better . Kuroxfai Oneshot


Disclaimer: Everybody knows that none of CLAMP's characters belong to me.  
Warnings: English is not my first language, so I hope you will forgive my bad grammar or misspellings and such…

--  
Summer Love Lights

The Manjuu had brought them into a new world called "Winter Australia". This world's inhabitants explained the name: This country was the opposite of the southern country "Summer Australia" where one could not walk around without something covering your upper body because of the danger to get some disease named cancer. Kurogane did not really care about this southern country, for he thought that even if he might be here with a naked upper body, it was still very hot.  
He sat on a stone near the water while the Princess and the Manjuu were playing in the waves and the Brat and the Mage were questioning the people on the beach about strange things which might have happened lately. They all wore some kind of swim suit which did show everything of your skin except for your direct gender signs.  
Kurogane tried to relax. Should the other do what was needed to find the feather, it did not concern him, he only wanted to find his home country. Of course, he did NOT relax completely, he was a ninja after all, always on the watc-  
"Kuro-piiiii!"  
His heart nearly stopped out of shock as the blonde hugged him from behind. Then he growled and pushed the annoying object away. "What is it?" The Mage put on the most begging face one could imagine and whimpered: "Please, Kuro-mi, we need your help! The only guys seeming to have some information just want to give us answers if we win a match of volleyball against them!"  
Win? Match?  
Well, it did not matter that he had no clue how to play volleyball, but he hoped it would be bloody. Unfortunately, it was NOT.  
He, the brat and the stupid, annoying, ever-grinning thing (the Mage, not the Manjuu) were in one team against three of some kids from the beach. He was told that normally there would be more players but they had to manage with three each team to make it fair. All in all, there were the rules of a stupid ball game. Well, at least, it was a match. And he wanted to win!  
Unfortunately, it did not appear that he was very good in that game. He always too much strength into throwing and the ball landed in the OUT. He made the situation look worse for them then better.  
Consequently, it wasn't him who won the match for them. It was the stupid, annoying, ever-grinning thing. The Mage won thanks to his agility and cleverness and he just used always the right amount of strength. The kids and the Manjuu congratulated and thanked him while the blonde just grinned proudly towards Kurogane. He turned away and kicked a little stone in the water. Whatever, volleyball was no thing on which his life would ever depend.

He tried to remember how the Mage had tricked him into walking through some cold waves at midnight- together with him. Fortunately, the blonde was very quiet, even if it was untypical.  
Ah, if his memory served him right, the Mage told him that the guys told them after the match that some strange things were happening where happening at night at the beach. Few people had seen green lights appearing on the night sky and believed it were things from outer space. The blonde explained that he wanted to check this out while the children were safe in the hotel.  
Great, so no one except for him was left to search for some alien signs with the annoying object. Just great.  
"I wonder why there was nothing in the media about these lights when they were so special. And why so less people have seen them…" Fai murmured. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh, my Kuro-puu, don't they look beautiful?"  
Kurogane looked hard into the direction which the Mage pointed at, and then he growled. "Are you kidding me? There's nothing!"  
The blonde looked surprised and then startled. "You can't see them?" His eyes widened in realization as he looked into the black night sky. He seemed like he wanted to say something to the ninja for he turned quickly, but all that came out of his opened mouth was a small "Oh!" when his feet slipped.  
Kurogane handled instinctively. His hands embraced the smaller one's body to prevent him from falling into the water. The first thing he realized after this happening was that suddenly there bodies were pressed together because he was holding Fai. And that the blonde's bare skin felt unbelievingly soft and hot against his own. And that he somehow could not let go.  
Looking into the depths of Fai's blue eyes he saw surprise and unsureness and… something else… The reflection of green lights. Still holding Fai, he looked up and gasped. There they were- the green lights they were searching for.  
"Do you see them now?" Fai asked softly, putting his arms around Kurogane's neck. The ninja was stunned. "Why haven't I seen them before?" he asked.  
Fai giggled before saying seriously, "For all I can say as a magician, these lights can only be seen from people who are in love!"


End file.
